


The Longest Night

by Nanaea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holiday Fic Exchange, Light Angst, POV Ororo Munroe, Prompt Fic, Remy is a charming bastard, Short One Shot, Winter Solstice, Yule, cajun accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: It all started with a sweet, innocent little kiss.





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> Written as a holiday gift exchange for [ladydeathfaerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie). Her prompt was: Ororo/Remy, something Yule-ish/Christmas-y involving candy kisses and rum soaked cake.
> 
> Beta'd by the goddess of Marvel Knowledge [Dazzledfirestar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar).

She should never have given him that kiss. So sweet. So innocent in its silver foil wrapper. But he had asked her for a kiss and she had given him one. How was she supposed to know that it would lead to ... this?

Ororo looked at the man lying next to her in the bed, at the strong line of his jaw with its perpetual stubble showing a bit thicker than usual, the long lashes, and those lips - so soft and warm - that had caressed every inch of her body, and tried to blame it on the alcohol they had consumed. But the truth was that the rum soaked cake so carefully arranged with fresh berries, whipped cream, and sprigs of mint, which he had used to lure her into his home and his bed, wasn't strong enough to cause such a lapse of judgment on her part. No. She had wanted this. Wanted it as much as Remy had. Maybe more. The rum had just been an excuse, even if they had eaten the whole cake.

He seduced her with his culinary skill, with his charm, and with the aching loneliness in his heart - a loneliness that echoed deep within her own heart. He seduced her, and she did not resist because to resist would have condemned them both to spending the longest, coldest night of the year alone and she just could not bring herself to do that to him. So, she opened a door in the wall that she had erected between 'friend' and 'lover' and allowed him to walk right on through, for better or for worse. She could only hope that she had made the right decision.

His eyes blinked open as if the weight of her stare, or perhaps the weight of her thoughts, had woke him. "You not regretting dis already, 'Ro?"

"No." She smiled at him. "Not yet."

"Bon," he said, pulling her back into the warm embrace of his arms. "'Cause de sun not even up yet."

"No, but you obviously are," Ororo laughed, partly at his seemingly inexhaustible libido and partly because he was nibbling on her neck. The contrast of his velvety lips with his scratchy stubble was enough to set her squirming against him. The motion drew a low groan from him that danced down her spine, making her shudder.

"Remy like it when you wiggle like dat, cheré."

She would have replied, but he chose that moment to slide those nimble fingers between her thighs, stealing her voice along with her breath like the thief that he was - or had been, just as she had once been. Perhaps that was part of his appeal. He understood her in a way that no one else could. It was the reason that they had formed such a strong bond of friendship. A bond that would, with any luck, survive one night of reckless passion.

Fortunately, luck was something that Remy LeBeau had in spades.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Remy, Ororo, or the world appearing within. Sad, but true. They belong to the god that is SL. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
